Needle and Thread
by collarboner
Summary: Bella Swan returns to Forks after her father suffers a minor heart-attack. Starting at a new school halfway through the first term isn't easy for anyone, especially Bella once a mysterious, possessive, troubled boy takes a notable interest in her. Normal parings. Lemons in future chapters. Twisted Obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Reviews would be great!**

**Chapter One**

Bella Swan brought the lit cigarette to her red stained lips.

_Inhale.  
Exhale._

A contented sigh escaped her mouth as the cool burn of the nicotine made its way into her lungs. She had promised herself last spring that she'd give up the habit yet she still couldn't bring herself to do it despite the criticism she received from her father, Charlie, on a regular basis.

Charlie Swan was the chief on police in the small town of Forks, Washington. He'd lived there his whole life and knew no different. Bella had been born in the small, rainy town, but had left at the tender age of five after her mother claimed that she was "Tired of being trapped in this hell-hole".

Bella had recently moved back after Charlie had suffered a minor heart attack. It didn't delay him for long, but he still needed assistance in small things, and thus why Bella had uprooted from her home in Phoenix in her final year of school to help as much as she could.

This morning was her first day at the local High School in Forks. She wasn't thrilled to be starting halfway through the first term, but her good conscience outweighed the thought of her heading back to Phoenix on the next plane to escape the gossip and drama that population of Forks High would ensue.

She had just gotten dressed and had her first smoke of the morning before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen table where Charlie sat.

"Hey dad, heading off to work already?" Bella questioned as he rose from the table, coffee cup in hand.

"Yeah Bells, we've been having some problems with crime lately. Nothing major, just petty thefts, but it still needs to be dealt with. I'll be home around five, so we could just order pizza or take-out if you wanted."

Bella rolled her eyes and said she'd make a home-made meal before Charlie nosily made his way out of the front door, calling a gruff goodbye before Bella heard the start of a car engine. She had a simple breakfast of toast and took a coffee cup to go.

The outside air was crisp as she made the short journey to her much loved, and much used truck. It was a vintage 1953 Chevy Pick-up that her best friend from Phoenix, Jacob, had restored for her. She swung the large door open, and started the engine.

The familiar rumble of the engine accompanied Bella all the way to Forks high. The many looks she received as she drove in made her grumble under her breath and consider flipping them off, but she thought better of it. She didn't need anything else to spur the gossip.

She parked in the far corner of the school parking lot before nosily cutting off the engine. She rolled her eyes at the outraged gasps when she lit up a cigarette, and took a drag before heading into the school.

A small hand on her shoulder made her stop. She turned to face a tiny-pixy like girl who now sported a disgusted look as she eyed the smoke that was now dangling from her lips.

"Hi there! I'm Mary-Alice Brandon! I'm head of the 'Welcome to Forks High' committee, and head of Youth group. This school is a no smoking site, sorry!"

Bella rolled her eyes for the second time that morning before side-stepping Mary-Alice.

"Oh, well that's too bad isn't it?"

A quiet guffaw came from Mary-Alice as Bella continued to walk away.

"Yes, so I'm going to have to ask you to put it out! People eat here, they sit here!"

Bella turned to face her again.

"And?..."

"And you're going to have to put it out, right now!" Bella could swear she could see steam coming from her ears, and the sight made her laugh out loud. She took another drag much to Mary-Alice's dismay, and searched the car park.

A boy over in the far corner had a cigarette in his mouth as well, and was watching her attentively. She didn't take much notice of him, and turned back to the small girl in front of her.

"Then why can he smoke and I can't?" Bella's head jerked in the direction of the boy also smoking.

"Because that's Edward Cullen. He does what he wants to do, no one stops him."

Bella smiled at Mary-Alice and took one last long drag before stomping the cigarette into the asphalt.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan. I do what I want to do, and no one stops me." She narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Well it was good meeting you, Mary-Anne, but I gotta' go to class."

Bella started to head towards the front of the school once more. Over the loud chatter of the students, she heard an outraged voice call.

"It's Mary-_Alice!_"

Bella snickered. She knew her name but there was nothing wrong with stirring the pot so to say. Mary-Alice had good intentions, but she just wasn't a person Bella would normally befriend.

The front office was relatively easy to find, since it was located at the front of the old school. The office ladies were pompous and big-boned but gave Bella her timetable none-the-less.

She looked at her timetable briefly before trying to find room 503 for Biology with Mr. Banner. The school wasn't small by any means, and the tardy bell was minutes away from ringing.

"Ah, shit." Bella whispered as she made her way up one of the long corridors, silently hoping she would come across someone who'd be willing to take her to her class.

The smell of cigarettes, peppermint, and something she couldn't place assaulted her senses as she felt a warmth near her back. Just as she was about to turn, a rich voice spoke out.

"You must be the famous Bella Swan."

**END CHAPTER**

**So this is my first time writing something for anyone to really read. All reviews are appreciated. I know this is short, but it's really only a teaser chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two**

_The smell of cigarettes, peppermint, and something she couldn't place assaulted her senses as she felt a warmth near her back. Just as she was about to turn, a rich voice spoke out._

_"You must be the famous Bella Swan."_

She turned around at the sound of her name only to come face to chest with the boy from the parking lot. He stood there, a good two heads taller than her, and just stared with the strangest look Bella had ever seen on a grown man's face.

He wasn't unattractive by any means, he was just… _weird._ And not in the 'cool, different' weird either. Something just seemed off about him.

He had penny coloured hair that jutted out in every direction, but strangely it suited him. He had soft pouty lips, and dark emerald eyes that followed the every movement of her brown ones. His body looked lean underneath the tight black shirt he was wearing, but it was hard to get a good look since he was so close to her.

Bella realised that they were still touching and jumped back slightly. The movement made the boy from the parking lot's eyebrows furrow.

"So, are you?" He smirked down at Bella as he waited for her reply.

"Uh yeah, what's it to you?" He laughed at Bella's defensive tone and put a large, almost paw-ish hand on her arm.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I noticed you in the parking lot." Edward had started to rub her arm slowly. The act made her uncomfortable so she pulled her arm back to her side.

"Well… that's great Edward?" Her statement came out more as a question and Edward just shook his head while chuckling.

"Yeah, it is great, isn't it? I think you should meet me after school. I have a good feeling about you." Bella gaped at Edward. She wasn't sure if he thought she looked easy, or that she was stupid, but she couldn't believe the audacity of the man in front of her.

"_Jesus_, what does that _even_….. Listen Edward I need to get to class, so if you'll excuse me…" She scooted around Edward, but only got a few paces in front before he pulled her back to him by the belt loops of her jeans.

The action made Bella gasp, and her heart started to race.

"Ugh! Let go of me asshole!" Bella started to squirm out of his grip, yet he just held her tighter. He chuckled once again before bringing his lips to her ear.

"Well at least let me walk you to class, Belle. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Bella continued to struggle and mumbled a low "Don't count on it."

Edward reached into Bella's hand and pulled the timetable from her grasp. He brought it to his face and studied it for a moment.

"Oh! Would you look at that Belle! We have Biology together." He let go of her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me take you there." Bella rolled her eyes and tried to work her way out from under Edward's arm, only to be unsuccessful.

"I can make my own way there! Jesus what is it with people in this school!" Bella would never admit that she didn't know where she was going; all she wanted to do was escape Edward and his tight hold.

"Be quiet Belle! We don't want to get in trouble now, do we?" Edward raised an eyebrow at her. Bella didn't know what this guy's problem was. All she knew was that she wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. She'd never met a man that had made her so uneasy before.

The way he watched her, it was like he was calculating every movement she would make. Bella knew Edward was someone she should and would stay away from.

The more she looked at Edward, the older he seemed. He didn't look like the rest of the pubescent boys in her year at all. "How old are you?"

Edward looked over at Bella as he was walking, his arm still over her shoulders. He shrugged slightly. "Older than you. But it doesn't matter."

Bella asked again "How_ old_ are you?"

Edward shook his head "Why does it even matter? Age means nothing." He said dismissively, and just like that Bella knew that the conversation was over.

When they finally arrived at room 503 they were fifteen minutes late. Mr. Banner, the teacher, scolded them and proceeded to ask why there were so late. Bella stuttered at the attention she was receiving from the teacher as well as the students as they all stoped what they were doing to see what was happening.

Edward smoothly cut in "Bella was lost, sir. It's her first day today, and I offered to take her to class since she wasn't sure where it was, but she hadn't picked up her time-table yet so we went to get that first."

Bella gaped at how flawlessly Edward could lie. She felt like screaming out at the teacher that Edward was lying and had virtually held her against her will in the corridor, but the look Edward gave her made her think twice about it.

Mr. Banner spoke out in a deep voice. "Alright, just don't let it happen again otherwise it will be a detention for both of you."

"It won't happen again sir." Bella grumbled as Edward started to direct her to the two empty seats at the back of the room. She didn't want to be sitting anywhere near him, but by the pressure he was putting on her lower back Bella felt as though she didn't have a choice.

Edward let Bella sit first, before dragging his stool as close as possible to hers and sitting down as well. The bench in front of them hid their lower halves from view, and Bella had never been more grateful for that since Edwards's legs we're pressed dangerously close to hers.

She tried to listen to the lecture but Edward was constantly distracting her. His mere presence unsettled her and she didn't know why.

Whenever she even attempted to shuffle away Edward would nonchalantly grab hold of the chair and stop her from moving. She settled on sitting half-way off the stool, as far away from Edward as she could get, or he would allow.

Bella felt that the lesson went forever. When the bell finally did ring, she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. She grabbed her books and hastily jogged out of the room, and this time Edward didn't follow her.

Thankfully her second class, calculus, wasn't too far from room 503, and she nearly sighed in relief when Edward wasn't in the room. She was seated next to a small brunette with glasses who gave her a warm smile when she sat down.

She introduced herself almost immediately, but didn't come off fake as Mary-Alice had. "I'm Angela Webber. You must be Bella Swan?"

Bella wondered how everyone knew her already. She'd only been here for two hours! "Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

Angela smiled and didn't probe any further. Bella liked her already.

She gave Angela her first genuine smile of the day. Bella could see that in time Angela and her could grow to be good friends.

Halfway through the lesson Bella couldn't resist asking about Edward. She didn't want to come off as a gossip but it was too hard to resist.

"Hey, Angela?" Bella whispered, keeping an eye on the teacher to make sure she wouldn't be caught speaking in class on her first day.

"Yeah?" Angela whispered back, cocking her head slightly to the side the show Bella she was listening.

"Uh, do you know Edward Cullen?"

Angela snorted in an un-ladylike fashion. "Of course I know who Edward Cullen is. Everyone does. Why?"

Bella chewed her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh nothing really, he just said some things to me this morning. Anything I should know about him?"

Angela smiled knowingly before leaning over in Bella's direction. "Alright I'll tell you what I know, but you didn't hear it from me."

Bella nodded and motioned her hands as though she was zipping her lips closed. Angela briefly looked to the teacher and back to Bella.

"Edward doesn't really speak to anyone. Of course he's gorgeous and mysterious if you're into that whole 'bad boy' look but he's sort of a loner. Even Mary-Alice- wait have you met her?"

Bella nodded and Angela rolled her eyes "Should have figured, she thinks it's her public duty to introduce herself to every new kid. Anyway, even Mary-Alice doesn't know much about him, or get him to do anything. He rarely even comes to school, but he's like, really, really smart. Always comes first in all his classes no matter how much he skips. He lives with his father out of town. He's Forks' best surgeon so it's weird that he'd have such a bad egg for a son. I don't know much more than that, sorry."

Bella smiled and said her thanks before looking out the window. There, down in the school parking lot on the hood of a silver Volvo was Edward Cullen, smirking up at Bella with a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out after taking a deep drag and mouthed the words 'My Belle' while placing a hand on his heart.

Bella couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her body.

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! It's great to know what people think of the story. Also, I'm in need of a Beta so anyone willing to Beta this story is most welcome. Please review!**


End file.
